


Mind Games

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being tortured by Thanos and S.H.I.E.L.D,  Loki is saved by Sigyn, who has her own plans. <br/>Yes, because Sigyn doesn´t (at least yet) appear in MCU, I thought that I have free hands with the character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sigyn doesn´t (at least yet) appear in MCU, I thought that I have free hands with the character.

_"I hope your own corruption destroys S.H.I.E.L.D."_

_"You used that scepter to control and rape Natasha. To make her "enjoy" about it. When this is over I will make you a pin cushion."_

_"I came to help you."_

Loki opened his eyes. For a moment he stared at the castle room in front of him.  He was laying on the sofa, covered by lush red velvet matching the upholstery.

"You are awake. Good."

A woman who sat on the nearby chair had richly copper hair and fair skin. She was wearing long, exquisite gown of heady pastel violets and red tints. 

"Where am I? " 

"In other realm. I am Sigyn from Asgard. You are safe."

 

_"You trust me completely; you  are always honest with me and you know that I will protect you and you are safe with me. "_

" Thanos, humans, other Asgardians... No one can find this castle."

 "Why this... concern for my safety?" Loki sounded more curious than sarcastic.

"Thor asked me to cure your injuries - mental and physical - which Thanos and S.H.I.E.L.D. had caused in you. I hate torture, I loathe humans, and when I saw you, I was smitten at first sight."

"Smitten?"

"Yes. I want to help you, true, but I also want you."

Loki pondered these words for a moment. "Does Thor know where we are?"

"No. Only I. Don´t worry, nothing painful or degrading will happen, sexually or otherwise."

_"You are under my control, and when you hear my voice, you will do everything I want."_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
